nefariousgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Mechano
Dr. Alfred Mechano '''is a boss in Nefarious. He is both a friend and rival villain to Crow, battling against him in Winterdown when their villainous plans conflict with each other. Dr. Mechano is a backer-contributed character, created by Tyrant-Tier backer Chris Alassal. Profile Appearance Dr. Mechano is completely bald, save for his eyebrows and a long, handlebar mustache. He wears a monocle over his left eye, and dons a red labcoat with gold buttons. Personality Dr. Mechano takes great pride in his credentials and intelligence. He insists on being addressed as ''"Doctor" ''at all times, and boastfully claims that he's a superior evil genius to Crow. Though he is quite intelligent, Mechano is also somewhat childish, shouting "No fair!" when he loses. Like Crow, Dr. Mechano is egotistical, and loves putting his face on his own creations. This can be seen on his Mechacopter - the machine he uses to battle Crow - which sports his mustached, monocled face. Additionally, the missiles he fires at Crow also bear his visage. Despite his villainy, Mechano is still rather jovial, and even friendly toward Crow when they aren't fighting. Main Story Battle in Winterdown Dr. Mechano is first encountered by Crow in Winterdown. He explains that, like Crow, he is also there to kidnap Princess Ariella. By capturing her, Mechano hopes to conquer Winterdown and transform it into "Mechanopolis," a kingdom under his rule. Due to Crow's plans to kidnap Ariella conflicting with his own, Mechano challenges Crow to a fight. After battling the doctor in his Mechacopter, Crow wins against Mechano, who begrudgingly admits defeat - though he does seem somewhat relieved at the prospect of not having to deal with the rough-and-tumble Princess Ariella. With their fight over, Crow says that there are no hard feelings, and asks if Mechano is still up for poker night. Mechano says he'll be there, and the two part ways. After Winterdown Voicemail Sometime after their fight in Winterdown, Dr. Mechano leaves Crow a voicemail, offering to team up with him to take over the world together - and then split it, 70-30. Epilogue In the game's good ending, Dr. Mechano can be seen back in Winterdown, fighting Guryon the Righteous. Powers and Abilities Skills Dr. Mechano is a mechanical genius, who can build powerful machines and weapons much like Crow does. He also demonstrates his skills as a pilot, flying his boss mech into battle himself against Crow. Vehicle '''Mechacopter Dr. Mechano's Mechacopter is the boss machine that he uses to battle against Crow in Winterdown. It is modeled after Mechano's own face, sporting a giant mechanical mustache and a window resembling his monocle. Strategy When fighting Dr. Mechano, Crow cannot attack Dr. Mechano from directly below, because the Mechacopter's propeller blades will block his grenades. However, Crow can use the jump boosters on either side of the room to gain enough height to attack Mechano from the side or from above. Alternatively, Crow can also punch Mechano's own missiles back at him. Dr. Mechano has three main attacks: * Firing a barrage of laser blasts. During this attack, it's best to stay on the ground and dodge. * Shooting missiles, which Crow can punch, sending them right back at Mechano. * Swooping down and attempting to hit Crow directly. Crow can use the jump boosters to safely avoid this attack. Defeating Dr. Mechano solely by punching back his own missiles will unlock the "Traitor!" achievement. Relationships Crow ''Dr. Mechano and Crow share a common goal: complete world domination. Naturally, since they can't ''both rule the world, this puts them at odds with each other. Mechano seeks to best Crow as both a conqueror and an inventor, settling the dispute of who the greatest evil genius is. Despite their rivalry, however, Crow and Dr. Mechano are on rather amicable terms when they aren't fighting. As they are both evil geniuses, the two have a fair bit in common, and frequently hang out in their off time, even meeting up for regular games of poker. In Mechano's voicemail, he even introduces himself as Crow's "old pal." Effectively, they're enemies on the battlefield, but friends outside of it. Princess Ariella '' ''Mechano menaces Ariella's kingdom, and based on his dialogue, he has kidnapped her before. He appears to find the warrior princess to be rather overbearing to deal with, however, and after his boss fight he seems almost relieved that Crow will be the one to capture her instead. Guryon the Righteous '' ''Since Guryon is Winterdown's designated hero, he and Dr. Mechano clash often. The two can be seen battling during the good ending. Scorpior He got shot by Scorpior once during a poker game. Trivia * Josh Hano originally pitched for Dr. Mechano to be a character who would sell Crow weapons and upgrades. This role would instead go to S.T.A.B.I.L.E. * The Mechacopter bears a striking resemblance to Bowser's Koopa Clown Car from Super Mario World. * Dr. Mechano character desing is based on Dr. Eggman from the Sonic Series. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Winterdown Category:Bosses Category:Backer Characters